Anthony Stone
Anthony Stone (Japanese: チャべス・オバマ Hepburn: Chabesu Obama) was an American bisexual pornographic film actor and bodybuilder. He was born on June 30, 1960 in Los Angeles, California, United States. Names His nickname comes from resembling the 45th president of Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, and the 44th president of the United States, Barack Obama. In Japanese, Anthony Stone is transcribed as Ansonī Sutōn (アンソニー・ストーン). History Anthony Stone was married to Cassandra Knight and they appeared together in many films, such as Switchcraft and Extreme Mat Fights. In 1998, at the age of 31 or 32, Anthony began his adult career and acted for Sidmoore Shephard Entertainment, Inc., Can-Am Productions, and Sharpshooter Studios. In 1999, at the age of 32 or 33, Anthony acted for Thor Productions, All Worlds Video, and Catalina Video. In 2000, at the age of 39 or 40, Anthony retired from his adult career. His last appearance was Up for Anything ''in 2000. Role in Gachimuchi A minor, but popular character. Anthony Stone is used as a humorous addition to videos because of his bait-and-switch potential for his striking similarity to Hugo Chávez and Barack Obama. His most used scene is his philosophical scene from ''Knaked Knights. Extreme Mat Fights In Extreme Mat Fights, Anthony Stone wrestles with Cassandra. Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1 In Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, Anthony Steel appears as "The Exhibitionist". Billy Marcus also appears in the same film. Anthony Steel is seen resting on a bed in his first appearance until he receives several rings from the viewer. Anthony Steel then asks the viewer to follow him up the stairs. Anthony Steel then brings the viewer to his room as he poses. Anthony Steel then puts on several thongs and takes each off. Anthony Steel notices that the viewer was taking peeks at him and asks the viewer to come into his room to worship his body. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Anthony Stone is one of the castle knights who initially, with the help of James Rider, captures the Knaked Knights, a quartet of skilled fighters led by Anthony Capriatti, and chains them up. Anthony Stone then takes the Knaked Knights to Christi Lake, the evil princess. After this, Anthony Stone, with the help of James Rider, undress themselves and the evil princess to give her a bath. Anthony Stone then sends the Knaked Knights to encounter The Moat Monster and push them off the bridge to be eaten. Anthony Stone then randomly takes off his gear and runs away from the escaping Knaked Knights. After the Knaked Knights escape The Moat Monster in the nude, Anthony Stone reappears to provide his philosophical scene with his own BGM where he poses in the nude near a waterfall and lamppost and slowly but eventually smiles. The Knaked Knights then engage with 3 of the castle guards in battle. Steve Grier attempts to run around the castle walls when suddenly Anthony Stone comes and grabs Steve by his neck. Steve manages to break free and wrestles and punches Anthony Stone before running away. Throughout his remaining scenes, Anthony Stone chases Steve Grier, Dan Canuck, Sam Ashton, and Anthony Capriatti until their successful escape from the castle. Switchcraft In Switchcraft, a Catalina Video produced film, Anthony plays the drunken, abusive father to Edweina Simplestein. He rudely asks her where his breakfast is and calls her demeaning names like 'lazy cow' and 'blob'. He later walks in on Edweina following her transformation (incidentally portrayed by his wife Cassandra Knight) and proceeds to have sex with her. Upon finishing, he discovers Edweina's true identity and further insults her, to which she responds by using her telekinetic powers to crush his heart, killing him. The Final Link In The Final Link, Anthony Stone is one of three Master Links whom consist of Billy Herrington and Matthew Drake. These Master Links do not engage in hardcore sex in the film. Anthony Stone is seen walking with the two Master Links guiding the viewer to the depravity of homosexual men in orgies and in groups, with one example being four cops (one of them being Jack Simmons) taking a break from their beat to suck and "beat" each other off. After several, long orgy scenes, the Master Links then jack off and ejaculate to Vince Bandero, their slave, right in his face. Finally, the Master Links leave from where they came from. Read Bi All In Read Bi All, Cassandra Knight performs fellatio on Anthony on school grounds along with another couple. Death Anthony Stone died on February 20, 2011. At approximately 10:25 A.M. Pacific Standard Time (UTC -8), Anthony had his car veer off westbound Interstate 105, struck a pole, came down an embankment, and overturned into someone's backyard in Los Angeles, California.https://www.dailybreeze.com/2011/02/21/hawthorne-man-killed-in-solo-crash-on-105-freeway/ He was 50 years old. Quotes Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1 * "Hi! Oh, I didn't realize that today was the day." * "Uh, come on in!" * "Follow me." * "Bathroom's that way. Let me know if you need anything." * "Hey. I know you're looking. Why don't you come on in?" Knaked Knights * "Don't move." * "Line up!" * "Watch them closely!" Switchcraft * "Get up, you lazy cow!" * "Don't get smart with me." * "Why do you need school for anyways? No one in their right fucking mind would ever hire a blob, like you." * "Where's my breakfast?" * "What the hell?!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Anthony Stone disliked colorful shirts. * Anthony Stone made a TV appearance in the American adult-themed TV show Sex Court.https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32561565 Gallery Knaked Knights Obama.png|In Knaked Knights. The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.43.51.891.png|In The Final Link. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling